


Hypovolemic Shock

by limegreenhummingbird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limegreenhummingbird/pseuds/limegreenhummingbird
Summary: They had just arrived to the scene. Someone had called for help. Unfortunately the person that called for help was the one that created the emergency. Of course, no one knew that. The man who called did not say what the real emergency was, he lied. So now here they are walking into a trap and who gets caught in this trap. None other than Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 20





	1. 9-1-1 what's your Emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know what address to use for my fic so I left it at a ...., Any recommendations?

Dispatch to station 118 please respond to ..... for an unknown emergency. 

Bobby tells the team to gear up and the head out. It only takes them 20 minutes to get to the location. They immediately take in the scene since the call was for an unknown emergency. They don't see any obvious signs of a fire. No smoke and no visible flames. It's an older building so there is the potential for some sort of gas leak so Bobby has Eddie and Buck suit up full gear with masks and a handheld gas meter to go in and survey the inside. 

They walk in and not but 30 seconds later Buck here's a popping sound. More specifically 2 pops and now his best friend the man he loves is falling back towards him. He catches him and on instinct he just starts dragging him back out the way they came. Unsure of where the gunshots he had heard had come from. He just new he needed to get Eddie away from danger and check him out.

Outside the team hears the gunshots and Bobby calls for a police response and Hen and Chin run up to the entrance where they see Buck dragging Eddie out asking about what they saw. Buck could only focus on Eddie. Eddie has been shot twice, was unconscious and bleeding fast. Buck was shook and all he could think was I haven't gotten to tell him that I love him.


	2. In a Matter or Minutes

Hen and Chimney get to work immediately assessing Eddie. He has two GSW's to the upper left side of his chest. He is unconscious, heart rate elevated, blood pressure is dropping. He is losing to much blood. Since the person with the gun is still loose they hurry and get Eddie moved to the back of the ambulance before they start an IV. Then they start applying pressure to the bullet wounds. Now they are off to the hospital leaving Buck with Bobby, the two of them just staring after their friend in worry.

It's only minutes later when police arrive on scene. It does not take them long to secure the scene and determine what happened. Turns out the guy was mad at first responders because his son had died before ever making it to the hospital. Enraged he decided to inflict harm on the first one through the door. As soon as Bobby and Buck were we're finished giving their statements to the officers they headed off to the hospital to see how Eddie was.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital they immediately rushed Eddie into surgery. It is strange how one minute can be fine and then the next all hell is breaking loose. It was a matter of minutes ago they were responding to what they thought was a normal call. Now with the whole team at the hospital, all they can do is wait to see if Eddie is going to be ok. 


End file.
